


Conspire To Ignite

by Rubynye



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: M/M, Nonmonogamy, Threesome Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekov's birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conspire To Ignite

Title: Conspire To Ignite  
Fandom: Star Trek XI  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Chekov/Kirk/Sulu. Team Gold!  
Summary: Chekov's birthday present.  
Content Advisory: Threesome, Babelfish translations.  
Acknowledgements: [](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/profile)[**lomedet**](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/) in all her encouraging awesomeness, and [](http://hollycomb.livejournal.com/profile)[**hollycomb**](http://hollycomb.livejournal.com/), who knows why. *blows kiss*  
_Disclaimer:_ None of these characters or their settings belong to me.  
Author's Note/Title Source: This is the last time I'm using a phrase from Muse's "Starlight" to title a Chekov/Sulu story, I promise.

 

"Hikaru," Pavel murmurs into the warm sex-scented darkness, "why is it you want to know these things?"

"Because," Hikaru whispers in return, his lips brushing Pavel's blush-hot cheek, "I want to know you, Pavel Andreievich Chekov." The full name rolls rhythmically off his tongue, and he feels a responsive shiver ripple through Pavel, who sighs contentedly and tightens his wiry arm across Hikaru's chest.

In this moment Hikaru wants to kiss him until they're both breathless again, wants to stay here forever with nothing but the ship's constant thrum around the two of them. He pushes away a millimeter or three, pulling his mouth from Pavel's finely prickly cheek, to make himself keep talking. "I want to know what you want, everything." He has to take a deeper breath, forcing his voice to lighten. "Starting with what to get you for your birthday."

"My birthday?" Pavel chuckles softly as he shifts to tuck them together that much more tightly, curls damp over Hikaru's cheek, knee bony and welcome under his thigh. "Stardate passed twenty-two days ago. Klingons contributed fireworks, do you not remember?"

"Some party," Hikaru mutters, remembering the eight funerals and six days of round-the-clock repairs; he traces Pavel's shoulderblade with his fingers, kissing his forehead because he can't stand not to kiss him somewhere. "We should have a better one. Something a little more life affirming."

"Sex is very life affirming." Breathing warm over Hikaru's throat, Pavel purposefully slides a hand down his chest.

Hikaru's heart hitches faster as Pavel's fingers skim over it. He laughs, at himself for being exhausted, at Pavel for never being too tired, at his life for being so unbelievable, and catches Pavel's wrist, pressing that hand flat over his racing heart. "Easy, tiger, easy, your wise elder needs his rest."

Pavel snorts, nudging Hikaru's jaw. "So ancient at twenty-two." His cheek slides along Hikaru's shoulder, the edge of his mouth pulling up.

In his memory, Hikaru can see that dimpled, tilted smile. "So unwearying at eighteen." He squeezes Pavel's hand lightly, and Pavel interweaves their fingers. "Maybe I should get myself some help handling you. Maybe you want some_body_ for your birthday present?"

Direct hit; Pavel sucks in a startled breath, twitching against Hikaru's hip, and Hikaru's blood stirs in response. He reminds himself that if they go another round they'll be underslept for their next shift, that the _Enterprise_ deserves better from her helm; then he has to tip his head back and laugh, because during the short time he spent thinking about tomorrow morning Pavel's gotten frankly hard. _Again._ "Do you _want_ to kill me?"

"No and yes." Pave sounds distracted and thoughtful, like he's doing calculations. His hips start rocking, a small but growing motion. "I want to affirm life with you." He smiles over Hikaru's skin, as Hikaru groans. "And for my birthday, I _would_ like..." Pavel's face heats again, so fast and so hotly Hikaru almost expects a red glow.

"Go on, tell me." Hikaru grabs the advantage, wrapping his fingers around Pavel's cock. His own is waking up, their positive feedback loop spiraling upwards, and maybe he isn't so tired after all. "Tell me, Pavel."

"Hikaru," Pavel murmurs into his neck, kissing the base of his throat. "I want... oh, I am blushing."

"I can't see you blush," Hikaru says, with Pavel's face burning hot against his shoulder, Pavel's cock hard and blood-hot in his hand.

Pavel moans when Hikaru strokes him, but firms up his voice to answer, "You can feel." He lifts his face away, pushing on Hikaru's shoulder, and Hikaru obediently tips over onto his back as Pavel straddles him, sucking in a breath as Pavel folds quick intelligent fingers around him. "But what I want... arms and hands on me, kisses to drown me." He strokes as he murmurs, voice shaking a little with the confession, and Hikaru tries to match his pace, tries not to gasp too loudly to hear this. "Restraining my arms and hiding my eyes, fucking me dry until I can no longer think." Pavel's voice hitches. "That sounds, how to say, so kinky."

Fuck, but Hikaru can see it bright against the darkness, Pavel all pale and flushed, writhing gorgeously at the center of attention. "Yeah," Hikaru breathes, rocking into Pavel's strokes, Pavel thrusting into his fist, his other hand braced on Pavel's sleek thigh. "Yeah, this sounds _awesomely_ kinky. Let's make this happen. I want to see you like that. I want you to have this. Who do you want?"

Pavel doesn't answer for a few moments, a vocal edge to his roughened breathing, and Hikaru's really okay with returning to this conversation later, as Pavel's heated skin and tight fingers pull his attention from theory to practice. But Pavel hums, his voice low and rough as he says, "You will laugh." Hikaru makes a desperate noise of negation, and Pavel continues, "The Captain."

Hikaru doesn't laugh. He gasps, because Pavel squeezes him, and doesn't laugh, remembering that Pavel's in the less-than-half of Starfleet Academy who _didn't_ sleep with Cadet Extraordinaire Jim Kirk. "He, yeah, he's good," Hikaru says, as one of the more-than-half who did.

"He is something of an expert," Pavel says, and Hikaru can _hear_ that smirk. "And he has that _mouth_." He underscores this with a little flutter of fingers, as if imitating the motion of lips; Hikaru can't help it, he moans out a laugh, and Pavel sucks in an affronted breath. "I knew--"

"No, no," Hikaru struggles to say, with hands and words both. "No, he's a good choice."

"So you do not think I am, responding, inappropriately, to authority?" Pavel's getting breathless, punctuating the sentence with gasps, but Hikaru boggles that he can say something that complicated by now.

"I can't be doing this right," he replies, twisting his hand and feeling the answering shudder, "if you can even say that." He runs his thumb in the crease behind the head, and gets a gratifying moan. "And no, I, no. Kirk is..." Hikaru can't quite form words about Jim Kirk while Pavel's thighs tighten around his, but he pictures Kirk watching them, blond hair mussed and blue eyes avid, and fuck but the thought's so hot he moans too.

"Yes, that." Pavel leans on Hikaru's chest, getting closer, maybe getting tired of talking. "You always do this right, better than right," he says so matter-of-factly it's Hikaru's turn to blush hotter than the flush of sex all over his skin. "And, you know the Captain already, and he will be, not careless, easy. Easy_going_."

Easy's accurate too, but Hikaru is seriously low on words at the moment. He tries to say 'yeah, okay,' and it comes out as some kind of affirmative groan. Pavel hums, or maybe moans, and leans in the rest of the way, brushing a kiss over Hikaru's cheek, free hand shifting to his face. "I have told, we have planned. Now we kiss?"

"Da," Hikaru says, to make Pavel smile against his mouth, letting go of Pavel's hip to rummage for the lube.

-^- -^- -^- 

 

They aren't late, somehow, even though they both overslept. In fact they're four minutes early, giving Sulu a moment to ask the Captain for "five minutes in private, sir. Nothing's wrong, I just need your input on a personal matter."

"Have lunch with me," says Captain Kirk, one knee demurely draped over the other, smiling slightly before flicking his gaze to the viewscreen. Sulu nods and crosses to his own seat across from the navigator's station; Ensign Chekov gives him a firm, businesslike smile and a small nod, and their day begins. The Enterprise hums under his hands, the viewscreen's a clean expanse of black space and pinpoint stars, and Lieutenant Sulu turns in what he thinks is a reasonably professional morning.

Although, there are those twenty seconds or so that he steals, sometime around 1040, when absolutely nothing's happening in front of them and the Captain's murmuring lightly to Commander Spock behind them. His focus wavering, Hikaru glances sideways at Pavel, whose head is bent and lips parted over some intricate calculation. Noting the smooth slope of his cheek, Hikaru remembers, for just a moment, the curve of that neck beneath his hand as Pavel lay on his chest panting softly into his ear, the way Pavel fell asleep on him, warmly sweaty and heavier than he looks.

Pavel's lips shift around the unspoken syllables of some mathematical term, and the image hits Hikaru of someone -- Jim Kirk, anyone -- kissing that frown of concentration off his mouth. A sudden flare of possessiveness sweeps through him, followed just as quickly by bemusement. _What the hell was that?_ Hikaru asks himself, getting a grip; then a readout flashes blue-blue-white, and Lieutenant Sulu takes a deep breath, turning his attention back where it belongs. When Commander Spock asks two minutes later, "Our heading, Mr. Sulu?" he has an answer ready.

Those brief uneasy thoughts fade well before the next eighty minutes of uneventful flying go by. By lunch, Sulu feels pretty solid as he walks into the Captain's Ready Room, right up until he hears, "Staring at the navigator again?" and nearly drops his sandwich and drink pack.

Getting a hold of his lunch and himself, Sulu turns and sighs. Sprawled in his chair, thighs negligently splayed, smirk at once sensual and mocking, sits the Jim Kirk who seduced him over multivariate calculus and his roommate over xenolinguistic theory, the man who was unofficially voted the cadet most likely to sleep with any sentient for two years running. Kirk raises one tawny eyebrow, and Sulu grins helplessly. There's the man he and Pavel discussed last night.

"So, Sulu, besides ogling my bridge crew, what're you up to?" Kirk takes a big enthusiastic bite of his sandwich, his blue eyes gleaming.

"I wasn't ogling." Sulu insists. "And everything's fine. It's just that Ensign Chekov's birthday went by recently, so I want to put together something for him."

"His _eighteenth_ birthday," Kirk drawls. "I'm pretending to believe all you two did before then was play chess and practice martial arts."

"Says the man who covered my bunk with condoms." Sulu's ears are heating up, but he knew what he was getting into from the moment he agreed to this.

"I was inspired by one of McCoy's rousing safer sex talks." Kirk grins, wide and bright, annoyingly breathtaking. "So, what kind of party are we planning? Because we could replicate enough balloons to fill the ship, maybe put up paper bunting along the walls."

"Do that and I'll lead a mutiny." Sulu shakes his head as he bites into his replicated chicken sandwich. "No, actually, Chekov would lead it. He'd have every right. Don't you dare, _Captain_."

"So noted!" Kirk crunches into his apple for punctuation.

While Kirk chews busily, Sulu adds, his ears burning, "I was thinking of a much smaller party. More intimate."

Kirk's eyes widen gleefully, and of course he talks right through his mouthful. "Ooo, a night to remember." Sulu gives in to the urge to smack his face into his palm. "How many special guests?"

"One's enough for now." Sulu watches through his fingers as Kirk tilts his head back, his neck long and sturdy above his collar. "I came to talk to you about it because --"

"--you'll need the day off afterwards." Kirk smirks, of course. But then he sits forward again, his eyes surprisingly clear and candid. "But that's not everything, is it."

"Well, no. It's not." Sulu drops his hand as he rearranges his thoughts, and starts over. "I want him to have a good time."

"He's eighteen, it's sex, he'll have a great time. Just pick someone else who's good in bed." Kirk takes another juicy-sounding bite.

Pavel's eighteen, only just, and maybe Sulu's pushing it, maybe Kirk would be. "What about complications?" he asks, stomach wobbly enough with uncertainty that he puts down his sandwich.

"The drama factor is seriously overrated," Kirk says with dismissiveness that does nothing to reassure. "In my experience --" and Sulu really didn't expect Kirk to even try to resist that eyebrow waggle, "-- people can have a lot of no-strings fun when they let themselves. Have you two picked anyone yet?"

"I asked him to choose." Sulu flicks through his memories of that conversation, hot-edged with happy lust. In all of them Pavel sounds not only eager and uncoerced, but like he knows what he's doing. "It's his party, after all."

"Well, that makes sense." Kirk plants an elbow on the table, grinning in that way he has that inspires people to follow him off cliffs; despite himself, Sulu feels better, and finishes his sandwich. "Though he picked someone you don't mind, I bet."

"Yeah, his choice is a little shiny, but undeniably solid." Sulu takes a deep breath, because that's a pretty good opening, and prepares to watch Kirk's ego expand even further.

Kirk's eyes widen a little, maybe in anticipation, but he doesn't lean back and wait for the invitation. His smile fades into something open, perhaps. "What do you think?" he asks, setting chin on fist. "About doing something like this."

Sulu considers that question for a few moments. Last night he was completely up for it, but he remembers that little jealous flare when he was, okay, ogling Pavel on the Bridge. "I'm usually the one with more practical experience --" Kirk's reminiscent smirk makes the blush spill from Sulu's ears to his cheeks, "--but I've never done anything this... planned." Or involving anyone this important to him. "I'm sure it'll be hot, but..."

"Yeah, it will." Kirk nods confidently. "You know that little noise he makes when you bite his neck?" Between a groan and a squeak, Hikaru remembers, as Kirk grins even wider at his suspicious glare. "_Everyone_ makes a noise when you bite them. Like a voiceprint, but sexier." Sulu rolls his eyes, mostly so he won't laugh. "Well, when he makes it this time you get to see his face, because someone else will be doing the biting. You get to watch everything you don't usually get to see because you're too busy making it happen. And when the night's over you'll remember that playing around is fun, but you're the guy he's with."

That's actually reassuring, in a horndog sort of way. "Okay, thanks." And it's a good opening for the question he really should've asked already. "Like I said, we talked, and--"

Except that Kirk cuts him off with, "So, what time do you want me to show up?" With casual arrogance, as if daring Sulu to punch or kiss the smirk off his face, like always.

For a moment, Sulu's annoyed enough to think of bluffing with, 'What makes you think we picked you?' but Kirk purses his generous lips, reminding him of Pavel's comment, and he has to shake his head and laugh. After all, Kirk does have that mouth, and that body, and that knock-you-on-your-back charm. So Sulu just parries weakly with "Couldn't you have waited to be asked?"

"I wanted to make sure I didn't miss this." Kirk dusts off his hands, waggling his eyebrows before settling his face into the calmer lines he already wears so well. "C'mon, Lieutenant Sulu. Let's get back to the Bridge. We'll work out the logistics later."

"Aye, Captain." Kirk pats his shoulder fairly gently, for him, and Sulu follows him out with a smile.

-^- -^- -^- 

 

"--and she said, 'no, twenty four point eight _five_,' but... I am babbling, I think." The only thing more adorable than a nervous Pavel anytime is Pavel in shore leave civvies trying not to act nervous, his hands fluttering, his long-legged strides sweeping back and forth between the wide hotel bed and the dark varnished wooden door. Pavel's curls are loose and damp from his shower, the plain white shirt and Hikaru's dark brown jacket look great on him, and his cheeks are such a particularly glowing pink Hikaru has to twist his fingers into the thick comforter to keep from reaching out.

Besides, Pavel's nervousness is a good distraction from his own. "Maybe, a little," Hikaru says mildly, "and we're going to have to explain to the hotel why the carpet has a trench worn in it."

Pavel actually _looks_ at the floor, and Hikaru snickers; his wide-eyed outrage is so fucking adorable Hikaru shakes his fingers free and reaches up, and Pavel growls and knocks him backwards, squeezing his shoulders and straddling him, kissing him hard. Hikaru kisses back, squeezing Pavel's upper arms, then pushing, because he could get all too distracted all too easily and Kirk would never stop teasing them, ever, if they started without him.

Three solid knocks, and Pavel leans back, the line of his throat sleek and tempting as he looks back towards the door. Think of the Devil... Pavel glances at Hikaru, who grins a bit more daringly than he actually feels and slides reassuring hands up over his shoulders. Pavel replies with a dazzling grin and kisses Hikaru once more before getting up and dashing to answer.

Most of this hotel's fixtures operate manually. Pavel pushes the button and the door slides open to reveal their Captain lounging in the doorway, dressed in a blue shirt unbuttoned at throat and cuffs and black pants that look distinctly tighter and softer than uniform standard. Kirk's posed so artfully, from the raised forearm braced on the doorframe to the other hand on his cocked hip, that Hikaru almost rolls his eyes. "Happy belated birthday, Mr. Chekov," he says, "your present has arrived," and Hikaru _does_ roll them.

Pavel's inhale sounds impressed, though, and that's really what matters. "Captain!" he cries out, flinging his arm out in an inviting gesture; Kirk's eyes flicker briefly past Pavel, so Hikaru nods in welcome as well.

Kirk makes a saunter out of one step, smiling at Pavel as Pavel beams at him, and damn, they look good looking at each other. He doesn't glance over as he unerringly reaches out to hit the button, showoff, and as soon as the door shuts he sets one finger lightly on Pavel's lips. "Tonight, call me Jim."

Hikaru privately bets himself that Pavel will scream, 'Captain' before the evening is over. He leans back on his hands, watching Pavel's eyelids flutter shut like he's swooning under the heavy waves of charm Kirk exudes, his head tipping back as Kirk slides a hand up behind his neck. Hikaru watches them kiss, the muscular slide of tongues between gleaming wet lips, and concentrates on how hot they look pressed together and not his envy of Pavel's every little moan or Kirk's sleek confidence. Kirk walks Pavel backwards towards the bed, and Hikaru shoves aside his first jealous thought of '_I_ do that!', making himself notice how Pavel shivers and clings, his fingers curling in the blue shirt, the bunch and flex of Kirk's thick quads under tight black cloth as he nudges Pavel's long slim thighs with his.

Soon Kirk has Pavel backed up all the way, leaning over as he lowers him onto the bed. Pavel flops prone, eyes closed, smile wide and goofy, one hand still fisted in Kirk's shirt; Hikaru's watching Pavel when he catches a breath of Kirk's clean warm scent, tingles with something like danger, and looks up to find all that blue-eyed charm poised to land on him. He tries to frown, because this is Pavel's party and Kirk is ridiculously, unfairly attractive, but Kirk just grins wider and bears down until Hikaru has to kiss him or shove him away.

So he kisses Kirk. Warm soft lips, pushy tongue, strong hand around his bicep, and Hikaru remembers kissing like this over calculus problem sets, falling wrapped in these arms through Vulcan's doomed sky. He finds himself clutching the coverlet, squeezing tight on Kirk's nape, already moaning in his throat, and jerks back with a growl.

Kirk laughs, eyes shining like landing lights. "Hey," he says, as Pavel's long slender fingers thread between Hikaru's on the bed. And then, as he stands straight, he ruffles Hikaru's hair for three astonishing moments before Hikaru can smack his hand away, pressing his lips tightly as he reminds himself not to punch his Captain, Pavel's gift. Even if Pavel also bursts out laughing at the look on his face.

"Gentlemen," Kirk says, in such a parody of his Formal Captain's Voice that Hikaru gives in and laughs too, vibrating up from his gut, "I submit that one thing alone stands between us and a truly awesome threesome."

"And what would that be?" Hikaru asks, drawing the words out as Pavel squirms closer, watching Kirk take a preparatory deep breath.

In answer, Kirk grabs his hem and yanks his shirt straight up over his head, as dramatically as some holoprogram. "These clothes."

"Yes, Capt-- yes, Jim," Pavel says, of course, and Hikaru falls onto his back, eyes closing as he laughs helplessly. "Shut up!" Pavel dives onto him, smothering him in a rough kiss, prying up his shirt at the waist. Parting his lips under Pavel's, Hikaru strokes up Pavel's shoulders to push off his jacket, and bumps into Kirk's hands peeling it back. Kirk kisses Hikaru's knuckles briefly, just before Pavel trembles against his mouth; Hikaru runs a hand up the sleek length of Pavel's neck and his fingertips find Kirk's cheek, skimming lightly over his lips on Pavel's nape.

So Hikaru pets Kirk awkwardly, ear and cheek and chin, before dropping his hands to unfasten Pavel's pants as Pavel's tongue slips from his mouth. Pavel pulls back so Kirk can tug his shirt off, and Hikaru looks up at Pavel's tumbled curls and shining glass-green eyes and beaming smile, at Kirk looming behind him like an avatar of debauchery, smoky blue eyes under wickedly slanted eyebrows, grin pressed to Pavel's shoulder. Kirk shapes his mouth to a kiss and Pavel's falls round and open as his eyelids droop, as Kirk's golden arm dusted with crisp hairs slides across his smooth milky chest. They make a fucking amazing picture, and Hikaru stares and wonders for an endless moment if they even need him.

Pavel moans, but what he moans is "Hikaru, oh, he's, he--" before he gives up and kisses Hikaru again, wonderfully sloppily as Kirk rumbles against his nape and peels down his pants. Kirk wraps a hand around Pavel's dick, knuckles brushing Hikaru's thigh, and Hikaru pushes Pavel up by his shoulders just enough to hear the broken syllables of pleasure tumble from his mouth, to feel his warm gasps passing between their damp lips.

Pavel always feels so damn good like this, electric with arousal and joy, and Hikaru realizes now he's the most dressed a moment before Kirk's hand closes around his wrist. Kirk tugs him in to stroke Pavel, whose keening pitches higher, and drags Hikaru's pants off too, blunt fingernails scraping trails of sparks along his skin. Pavel clambers onto Hikaru's lap, hands clutching and releasing Hikaru's shoulders, shivering as Hikaru jerks him a little harder and Kirk lays a trail of wet smacking kisses down his back, and Hikaru luxuriates in every reactive tremble, every moan and murmur buzzing from Pavel's mouth into his.

Then Kirk digs his hands into Hikaru's thighs, pressing hard as he slides them up, and a really stupid shocked noise falls from Hikaru's mouth. Pavel gasps, and Hikaru thinks he's going to laugh but he groans high instead, dick twitching in Hikaru's hand, sliding up into a squeak as his mouth slides free. Pavel drops his head to Hikaru's shoulder, flicking his chin with those curls as he thrusts into his fist, babbling a stream of Russian curses, and Hikaru looks down to see Kirk slowly biting down on Pavel's asscheek; when he catches Hikaru's eye Kirk winks, and Hikaru remembers their conversation and feels his face flood with scalding heat.

Kirk lets up, and Pavel sags panting against Hikaru's chest. Kirk sets his chin on Hikaru's knee and grins sunnily, looking like the fucking definition of smug, and when Hikaru kicks his hip he just laughs. It's Pavel who says something, though, who twists around and coughs out a 'K' before remembering and begging, "Jim, Jim _please_."

"Of course, Birthday Dude." Kirk lets go of Hikaru to wrap his hands around Pavel's hips, and Hikaru ignores the cool empty handprints on his thighs as he watches Kirk turn Pavel around, as Pavel's chest heaves with excitement under his spread hands and Pavel's thighs settle between his. Pavel wiggles, nestling his ass tighter against Hikaru, and he parries with a nip to Pavel's ear that makes him huff, a bite behind it that makes him groan again. "C'mon, kid, touch me," Kirk coaxes; Pavel reaches out a shaking hand and Kirk nods, pressing his cheek into Pavel's stroking fingers. "Tell me what you want."

"I want..." Pavel runs his thumb over Kirk's bottom lip, his grip firming, and Hikaru grins against the hot smooth skin over the hinge of Pavel's jaw. Kirk's grin is all in his sparkling eyes as he closes his lips around Pavel's thumb and Pavel damn near stops breathing. "Please, suck me," comes out on a guttural rush of breath, the 's' sharpening towards a 'z', and Kirk nods again, mouthing down the heel of Pavel's hand as Pavel's fingers slide up his face. Turning slightly, he licks across the head of Pavel's dick, and Pavel shakes so hard he bounces against Hikaru's chest.

Kirk goes down in one long slide, hollowing his cheeks, and Pavel's heartfelt groan echoes off the walls. He throws his head back, curls flicking along the side of Hikaru's face, arching into Hikaru's arms around him, and Hikaru tweaks his nipples and murmurs, "There you go, you've got that mouth of his on you, just like you wanted."

"'Ka," Pavel gurgles, and Hikaru doesn't know which of them he's calling; his fingers tighten in Kirk's hair as he starts up with the Russian again, and Hikaru can't even pick out individual syllables when Pavel really gets going like this. He kisses the flushed arch of Pavel's throat, watching Kirk's dark-blond head bobbing and the tremors running up Pavel's thighs that he's felt past his own ears but hasn't gotten to see before. Hikaru breathes as steadily as he can, his dick twitching against the fine taut skin of Pavel's ass, and studies Kirk's technique, theatrical and deceptively precise like every move he makes, one hand rolling Pavel's balls, the other braced on his thigh. Kirk must think Hikaru's too quiet, because he slides that hand off Pavel's thigh and up over Hikaru's, pushy fingers in the crease, and Hikaru's breathing hitches into a whimper in his throat but he doesn't let it loose.

He probably couldn't be heard under Pavel, anyway, who cries out high and loud as he reverses his pull on Kirk's head, babbles something unintelligible and comes arching into Kirk's mouth, fingers skittering over Kirk's face. "Sorry, Captain, Sir, Jim," Pavel gasps down the list, slumping into Hikaru's arms across his chest, and Hikaru chuckles against his nape and kisses him between his shoulderblades.

Kirk's answer's a muffled breathless noise, and Hikaru hides a smirk in Pavel's shampoo-sweet curls as he pulls off with a last curling swipe of tongue. "You okay, Chekov?" Kirk's mouth is obscenely red and tender, just too fucking hot to be believed, even with his wide-eyed sincerity as he swipes the back of his hand across that biteable mouth and sets it gently on Pavel's knee. He flicks his inquiring gaze to Hikaru, who nods but doesn't say anything. This is Pavel's show.

Pavel, meanwhile, shudders down to some kind of control, if not really calm. "Pavel, Pavel Andreievich," he says with reedy firmness, and Kirk's mouth curls up at one corner. "If I must call you Jim, and --" his voice cracks a little "--I apologize, I did not mean to--"

Kirk cuts him off by kneeling up and kissing him. "_Ya ispravlen, Pavel Andreievich,_" Kirk murmurs over Pavel's cheek, and Pavel's eyelids flutter; Hikaru grits his teeth as something cold and sharp twists in his belly, deeper than his annoyance that of course Kirk fucking knows more Russian than he's managed to scrabble together. He holds Pavel against his chest and kisses his hair and watches the blush spill over his cheekbone as Kirk drawls in his ear, "It's not like you won't be hard again in five minutes. And you taste good. Doesn't he, Hikaru?"

"Sulu," says Hikaru, because Kirk always has to push, and "yes, he does," because it's not like Pavel doesn't.

Kirk just grins toothily. "Wouldn't have it any other way, Sulu." He kisses Hikaru hard with those slick red lips, as Pavel makes a sweet little noise and trembles and watches. Tasting Pavel on Kirk, warm and bitter, Hikaru goes for more with teeth and tongue; Kirk leans into it, growling challenge, pushing shoulder against shoulder as Pavel grips Hikaru's wrists and moans eagerly at the display. And, God, Hikaru burns under Kirk's mouth, his dick pinned against Pavel's ass, hot prickles rising all over his skin. Kirk's grip his bicep feels like a brand and all Hikaru wants to do is moan and let his head tip back.

But he keeps himself up with sheer stubbornness, doesn't let Kirk have his throat and kisses back as hard as he's kissed, until Pavel brushes soft devastating lips over Hikaru's jaw. That's just spectacular and unfair, the two-front attack driving that moan out of him as Kirk pulls off with perfect timing so it spills out loud and unimpeded. Kirk snickers, easing his grip on Hikaru's arm, steadying him as Pavel's breathing hitches in delight and he twists in Hikaru's arms to claim his mouth. Pavel kisses in a rhythm Hikaru knows like his heartbeat, fierce and eager; Kirk mouths a hot damp path down his throat and Hikaru gropes over to stop him, he thinks, until his palm slides over the sleek muscles of Kirk's back and he can't stop stroking any more than he can stop kissing Pavel for even a moment.

If he gave in, if he sank flat, they'd jump him together, Hikaru can feel it in Kirk's teeth along his shoulder and Pavel's squirms between his thighs. His blood pounds with want, and he could, he could... but it's Pavel's party, not his, even if Pavel likes watching Kirk with Hikaru almost as much as he likes having Kirk to himself. Hikaru sucks in air through his nose and wills himself upright; he clutches Pavel tighter as they kiss, wiry muscles and fine arched ribs shifting under his hand, and Pavel whimpers familiarly against his mouth. There they go. Hikaru strokes his tongue across Pavel's once more before pulling back, thinking of looking into Pavel's glazy eyes, of asking what he wants next, hoping it involves his thrumming hard-on.

Except that, when their kiss breaks, Kirk crows, "Look at the two of you! So badassedly cute!" Despite himself, Hikaru glances over reflexively, just in time to see Kirk's eyebrows shimmy before he flings himself on his back, propped on one elbow as he sprawls across the middle of the bed. "Well, _someone's_ ready for Round Two," he announces, gaze stroking Pavel like fingers, and Pavel shoves his face under Hikaru's chin, pink sex-flush heating even more against Hikaru's skin. "Come on, boys." Kirk pulls one knee up, his dick shiny red up along his belly, putting the slickest porn still to fucking shame. "Fuck me."

"Oh, yes," Pavel breathes, leaning forward, and Hikaru lets go as Pavel surges over Kirk and flattens him with enthusiasm. Hikaru feels that pull twist in his gut, like the gravity in the room's recentered on Kirk, digging his fingers back into the coverlet to keep from lunging himself. His dick pulses with his heartbeat, a racing throb of _want want want_ that just ramps higher and higher as Kirk slings a tawny-pink leg behind Pavel's wine-through-alabaster thigh, as Pavel grips Kirk's shoulders and rocks into Kirk's hands stroking down his spine, as they moan together like a chord, mouths and dicks sliding against each other's.

Hikaru's a little dizzy with it, watching Pavel pant against Kirk's cheek and knowing the feel of that rush of breath between smooth lips, listening to Kirk babble, "C'mon, touch me, touch me, that's it, motherfucking touch me," and remembering his own shudders under that hot stream of words. Pavel closes his fingers around Kirk and Hikaru shivers along with them, his dick flooding his back-brain with muzzy needful thoughts of what an absolutely damn magnificent idea it would be to stroke himself as he watches. He untwists his fingers from the coverlet, but Kirk moans in this low filthy voice, "Fuck me, Pavel, fuck me, I'm here for you, I'm all yours," and if Pavel doesn't come shuddering just from riding Kirk's hip as he listens to that, they're going to need the lube.

So Hikaru takes a deep breath, concentrating against Kirk's noise, against the way Pavel's whimpers vibrate straight down his spine, and shoves himself around to reach for it, the little black bottle right where they put it and too far away. Kirk quiets into soft murmurs and wordless wet noises, Pavel exhales a moan on each breath, and Hikaru turns back to find Kirk sucking Pavel's pulse as they both regard him with half-mast eyes. "Uh," he says, but doesn't get any further.

Pavel grits his teeth in a dazed grin as Kirk pulls loud wet suction against his throat, and unsteadily reaches up. Hikaru can't tell whether Pavel wants him or the lube, so he tips forward, and Kirk swipes it from his hand moments before Pavel's fingers close over his. "So here's the plan," Kirk says like they're on the Bridge even with his mouth brushing Pavel's larynx. "Navigator sandwich." Pavel's eyes crinkle shut as he writhes a little, but it's not like Hikaru doesn't have his own thing for authority, as he listens in dry-mouthed quiet to Kirk's scheme. "Sulu, you get to fly this. You're going to fuck Pavel into me." Hikaru's mouth falls open, but before he can even ask, Pavel's eager hungry noise vibrates through him and, okay, just the idea is ridiculously hot.

Pavel tugs Hikaru forward and Kirk reaches up, lube bottle and all, pressing knuckles to his nape, tugging him down for a kiss hard enough to strike sparks, all teeth and challenge. Hikaru bites to feel Kirk's tender lip give under his teeth, to feel Kirk moan openly against his mouth, and pushes himself away far enough to mutter, "Well, you're the ideas guy," with only one stammer. "But Pavel's in command tonight."

"Then I order you give me lube," Pavel says, easing his hand free, and Hikaru breathes a laugh and kisses him. Kirk passes the bottle over, taking the opportunity to cop a feel of Hikaru's back; Hikaru pushes into it, because he's going to do this so why the hell not, and Kirk deftly avoids the ticklish patch at the base of his spine, stroking upwards as Pavel's tongue strokes over his. Pavel skims his hand down between Hikaru's shoulders to meet Kirk's, and their fingers mesh across his back, joining into a warm knot.

For just a moment, before they let go, before Hikaru shoves himself back again and makes himself not touch Pavel, or Kirk either, makes himself pry his eyes open and watch Pavel lean into Kirk's broad hands cupping his face, slicking his slender fingers as they kiss. "Yeah, that's good," Kirk says, voice roughening, spiking high as Pavel pushes two fingers into him, "come on, so good, lemme feel those clever hands." He hikes a leg up over Pavel's waist, wrapping it tight, pulling him in, and Pavel gasps, shoving in harder than Kirk probably expected; Kirk gasps too, eyes and mouth going wide, and Pavel lunges in to kiss him again.

"Captain, Captain," Pavel sighs, eyelids pressed tight over his wide eyes, his whole body rocking against Kirk's, his voice taut. That tone always pulls Hikaru that much tighter, tugging him towards them now so he has to clutch the bedsheet in one hand and close the other around the base of his overeager dick. Kirk grins, wide and genuinely delighted, arching his neck to kiss Pavel's eyelashes fanned over his cheekbone, rocking into Pavel's fingers.

Pavel whimpers and Kirk's grin sharpens; then Pavel's mouth firms, he gets hold of a little control, and it's Kirk's turn to whimper. Hikaru knows how wicked Pavel's fingers can be, and he watches with a burgeoning grin of his own as Pavel jerks his wrist and Kirk chokes out a surprised shout, his eyes flaring wide. Pavel does it again with a gorgeous little evil chuckle, and Kirk's neck falls back, his eyelids fluttering down. "That's it," Hikaru says, cheering Pavel on, "he likes that, just like that." Kirk groans a laugh and flails his hand in Hikaru's general direction, groping over his knee, and Hikaru squeezes his wrist and laughs too as Pavel nods decisively and keeps going.

"Okay, okay." Kirk squeezes Hikaru's knee hard and lets go. "Enough, okay, fuck me, _please_." He reaches up to grab Pavel's shoulder, curling both legs up around his waist. "Before I _explode_, man."

"Yes, _Sir_." Pavel's voice is sly, all his teeth gleaming, and Hikaru privately snerks. This is why he doesn't usually call Pavel by rank in bed; it'd be too much, they'd blow a hole in the bulkhead.

Hikaru stops thinking about that, or much of anything except the sight before him, when Pavel lines himself up and Kirk exhales steadily, carefully as Pavel pushes into him, sharp cheekbones welling with deep pink, green eyes squeezing shut. Kirk hitches his legs higher, one thigh broad over Pavel's sharp shoulder, and they're both flushed and damp and gleaming, Pavel's breath already breaking into sobs as Kirk braces his shoulders and watches his face. "Holy motherfucking shit," Hikaru whispers reverently, squeezing hard against the surge in his dick. Every slender ropy muscle stands out under Pavel's glowing skin, unspooled curls swinging as he pulls back, breathes out a shaky groan and pushes slowly forward. Is this what he looks like when Hikaru's too far gone to be able to watch anymore?

Kirk arches into Pavel's thrust, moaning low in his throat, but catches Hikaru's eye, his blown and twinkling as he nods. Hikaru's been waiting for this cue -- his dick pulses 'yes!' up his spine as he jerks upright onto his knees -- but he hates to make Pavel pause now as he drives towards a steady rhythm. Kirk shifts his legs enough to plant his feet flat on the bed, running his hands down Pavel's shaking arms, hissing a little as Pavel pushes faster into him; then he grips Pavel's wrists and jerks them up to bracket his tawny head.

"Hey--!" Hikaru starts, as Pavel falls onto Kirk's chest, a high huff of surprised pleasure knocked out of him. But Pavel's eyes open wide, huge and dark green like stormclouds over the sea, pressing shut again just as quickly as Kirk strokes his pulsepoints with thumbpads, as he shudders hard and whimpers happily.

"You good there?" Kirk asks, lips on Pavel's forehead, voice reedy and shaking, and Pavel nods ardently, mouth wavering between a gasp and a smile. Kirk grins against Pavel's skin, looking up at Hikaru, who vaguely remembers something Pavel said about being held down and fucked till he couldn't move, and he knows he didn't mention _that_ to Kirk but here the man is, holding Pavel's wrists, looking just so damn pleased with himself over Pavel's shuddering shoulder.

"Pavel," Hikaru murmurs, laying a hand between his shoulderblades, and the answering moan is so deep and eager Kirk chuckles breathily. "Okay," Hikaru breathes as he kisses where his hand was, stroking downwards along the submerged bumps of Pavel's spine as he gropes for the lube.

It's resting beside Kirk's hip, and if Hikaru spends a few moments mapping the hard swell of Kirk's thigh with three fingertips, well, it's there. Kirk quivers and chuckles and says, "Pavel, c'mere," tipping his chin down into a kiss as Hikaru drenches his hand in cool lube and bites his lip to help push himself back a bit, get a little control.

At his first touch, though, Pavel bucks backwards onto his fingers, pulling his mouth from Kirk's to hiss, "No, no, come _on_," sharp voice sliding right under Hikaru's skin.

"What?" Hikaru makes himself snap. Kirk's eyelids scrunch as he shakes with silent laughter. "No, really, you--"

"_Pa'shlee,_" Pavel says, grin tilting wide, and Hikaru knows _that_ word at least, _come on_. "Really." He drags his toes up Hikaru's calf, a blunt line of heat. "Hikaru, come fuck us."

And that just starts a chain reaction down Hikaru's nerves, blazing through his blood, boiling off his common sense. He groans, grabbing his dick to steady himself, to slick himself, and protests, "You're batshit crazy and I'm not going to hurt you," like he's not leaning over Pavel's back and pushing into him just barely this side of a slam, his eyes trying to roll back at the clutching glorious heat. Like Hikaru's not fighting the surge dragging him forward as he watches Pavel's moaning face for any discomfort, and biting his lip so hard it throbs as Kirk's groan shudders through both of them. "Pavel," Hikaru gasps, and Pavel nods against Kirk's cheek as both pairs of eyes flutter, as both their mouths fall open.

Because he's fucking both of them. "Holy fuck," Hikaru gasps, wobbling as he thrusts harder and it ripples through them both, Kirk's neck arching, Pavel's fingers flexing in his hold. "Oh, my fucking God." It feels different, somehow, even though Pavel's the one around him, more than just having Kirk under them too. It's a different pattern and a different heat, and Hikaru's melting into it, thrust by thrust. "Oh, oh," and he can't even curse anymore, wordless noises spilling out of him.

Kirk grits his teeth, grinning fiercely, and bucks into Hikaru's thrusts, and Pavel's beyond words too, sobbing with pleasure between them. "Yeah, fuck yeah," in Kirk's breathless gasping voice, "more, give us more," every word winding Hikaru tighter, driving his hips to piston harder. Hikaru presses his lips to Pavel's shoulderblade and Kirk slurps three of Pavel's fingers into his mouth, moaning exuberantly around them, and Pavel actually screams for one heart-piercing moment and comes for what feels like forever, so hard Hikaru shakes with him like they'll collapse into one pile of blissful dust.

And, Hikaru should stop but he really fucking can't, his hips keep revolving no matter what he tries to think, and the first words out of Pavel's mouth are, "Hikaru, please, Hikaru, don't stop, Hikaru..." He trails off into a stream of sweet incomprehensible curses, Kirk frankly groaning as Pavel pulls his fingers free and kisses him hard; Hikaru thinks of slowing down, of loosing his hand from the coverlet so he can stroke Pavel's back, sliding sleek under his chest and belly, but he just grips tighter and keeps thrusting.

Kirk moans high and shattering, Pavel's sobbing again and Hikaru is too, fire threading through all his sinews and between every fiber of his muscles as he feels Kirk's orgasm echo through Pavel, as his heart bounces against his ribs as if to batter its way out. A hand slides over Hikaru's closed eye and down his cheek, its angle and broadness telling him it's Kirk's as its gentle stroke sets him off, the final flashpoint. Pavel shivers around him and Kirk holds them both up as Hikaru lets go and comes in wracking, exquisite pulses.

Almost before he's done, Hikaru pulls free, too fast, but his arms are unstrung and shaking, he knows he can't hold himself up. He flops onto his back, echoes of ecstasy reverberating inside him, and Pavel collapses onto his shoulder, melting against his side. Hikaru listens, eyes closed and chest still heaving, as Kirk wheezes and chuckles and kisses Pavel; the sleepy music of Pavel's contented sigh spreads further warmth inside him, and he's not surprised when Kirk's hand skims over his cheek again. He smiles and means it as Kirk's thumb strokes his bottom lip, and Kirk kisses him too for a long sweet moment.

Kirk slumps down on Pavel's other side, arm slung across his chest and hand draped on Hikaru's shoulder. Pavel makes the occasional noise, probably-words whose consonants all fell off, as they lie there pretty much motionless for a few lazy minutes; eventually Pavel's back firms up against Hikaru's side as he interweaves their fingers, and Kirk stirs with sluggish awareness and pushes himself up on one elbow. Hikaru looks over, and Pavel's got that big fascinated grin again as Kirk cracks his neck side to side and says, "So, Pavel, what do you want for Round Three?"

-^- -^- -^- 

 

Hikaru wakes up on his belly, a pillow under his head, listening to Pavel's hushed hilarity and Kirk's voice sliding indignantly screaky-high as he stumbles over a sentence in choppy Russian. Pavel shakes hard enough to vibrate the bed, sounding like he's half-shoved a fist in his mouth, as Kirk insists something else, picking out words one by one, his accent unchanged from Standard. Hikaru's heard Kirk soothe and puzzle Spock with some words of sleek Vulcan, seen him banter with Gaila in Orion Prime and make Klingons' eyes widen with guttural phrases; he foggily wonders if Kirk's deliberately mangling his Russian to make Pavel laugh.

Then Kirk enunciates a softer phrase, slowly but clearly. "_Vy lyubite ego?_"

Pavel stops shivering with laughter, taking a deep and not at all unhappy breath. "_Ya lyublyu ego_," he murmurs warmly, and Hikaru thinks he can probably translate that just from the tone alone, just from the happiness flaring inside him. He lifts his eyelids a fraction to see Pavel tap Kirk's shoulder with his knuckles and add cheerily, "Not that it is your business, Sir."

"Hey, my crew's happiness is my business," Kirk intones, and Pavel snickers. "And their satisfaction." His voice drops almost to a rumble, and Pavel shivers a little, not laughing. "You satisfied, Pavel?"

"Yes, Jim," Pavel murmurs, and Hikaru shuts his eyes to listen and feign sleep, because the two of them are fucking insatiable and his hips are sore, but Pavel catches him. "Hikaru! You are awake!"

"Hey," Hikaru answers, pushing up on his elbows. Pavel kisses him warmly and snuggles against him, radiating delight like their own boy-shaped star.

Kirk grins over Pavel's shoulder, that bright smile that it's impossible to resist, and Hikaru's too warm and content to try anyway. "Hey, Sulu, I was wondering something. Did you give me a good reference?"

Hikaru actually can't think of any answer besides the honest one that will make Kirk's ego balloon even further, so he at least rolls his eyes first. "Only after Pavel brought you up." He pretty much fails at not sounding cheerful, though. "I didn't suggest you, if that's what you're asking."

Kirk just grins wider. "And which of my sterling qualities attracted your notice?"

Pavel reaches up boldly. "You are our brave and handsome Captain," he says, giving a more specific answer by stroking his fingertips across Kirk's upper lip, bubbling with laughter when Kirk nips playfully at them.

"You talked about my mouth?" Kirk dots the question mark with a kiss to Pavel's palm, and Pavel does that fluttery-eyelid swoony thing again, but their captain really is ridiculously charming.

So Hikaru answers, "Yeah, it's one of your more notable features." He waits for Kirk's blue gaze to shift to him before adding, "You're always running it."

Kirk cracks up, dropping his face beside Pavel's arm, and Hikaru reaches across Pavel to punch him gently in the shoulder for good measure. He leaves his hand there, curved to Kirk's bicep, his arm slung across Pavel, who snorts and curls a hand around his wrist.

When they all fall quiet, the planetside night breathes softly around them. After another few moments Kirk looks up again, half his face hidden, what can be seen calmly sincere. "Gentlemen," he says, and he looks barely any older than Hikaru and yet every inch the captain they trust and follow, "I and my mouth are honored that you asked."

"Thank _you_, Captain," Pavel says, leaning in, and Hikaru smiles his agreement as he watches Pavel kiss Kirk, a soft caress of lips as their bright eyes drift shut. Still kissing Pavel, Kirk folds his hand around Hikaru's, and Hikaru shrugs and squeezes in reply.


End file.
